TMNT Raphael's nightmare
by tmnt224
Summary: Raphael's worst nightmare has just came true. Has been discontinued for now. I need some time to think what the next chapter will be. Sorry guys!.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me when I was trying to think of a good story to write, well I couldn't think of one so I went to bed.

This was my dream...

* * *

Chapter 1...

Raph was sitting on the couch, Leo was in Donnie's lab.

Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter went topside for a bit.

"Hey Raph, will you help me with something?" Leo called from DOnnie's lab.

I got up and made my way to the lab.

"Ya Leo, what do ya want?" I asked looking around trying to find Leo.

"Oh nothing...Just THIS"

He kicked me, I fell to the floor and hit my head.

When I awoke I was strapped to Donnie's hospital table.

"What the shell?" Raph wondered as he looked around trying to find Leo.

"Don't worry Raphy, It will all be over soon." Leo's voice came from behind me.

"What are ya doin Leo? why am I strapped to this table?" I growled at him.

"I just need to finish a...task for someone" Leo told him, looking down into his amber eyes.

"Will ya stop staring at me and get me offa this thing!" I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Raphy" Leo said to him a sad expression on his face.

But it was gone almost as fast as it came.

"What do ya mean! ya can't do that!" I spat at him.

"What's wrong with ya Leo? why wont ya get me offa this thing!" I asked him.

"Well lets just say I met someone on my last time I went topside" He told him.

"Met who?" I asked.

"Bishop.." Leo said in a distant tone of voice.

"What did he do to ya!" I asked him.

"I..I don't remember" He told him.

"But what I do remember is, you're a traitor and traitors need to be delt with." He said as he reached for a small knife.

"Leo what are ya doin with that?" I asked a bit panicked.

"Just doing what needs to be done." He said hovering over me.

"Leo I don't know what Bishop did to ya, but ya need to snap out of it!" Raph yelled struggling against the restraints.

"Oh I'm just fine, but you wont be" He said laughing as he lowered closer to me.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of it, Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review : hkeren40.

*I just gave you a big hug!

* * *

"Leo please snap out of it!" I begged him.

He just laughed as he made the first incision in my arm.

I held my screams in, blinking against the pain.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm just protecting my family" He told me as he cut farther into my arm.

I could feel my blood seeping onto the table.

The smell was a horrid coppery smell.

the smell of blood.

"Leo..stop!" I gasped against the pain and the smell.

Leo responded with a laugh.

"How could you do this to me, I'm your brother!" I said to him, hoping to snap him out of whatever Bishop did to him.

"You're a traitor, therefore you are no brother of mine" He told me as he cut me again.

He cut deeper into my arm.

Making me wince in pain.

"Please Leo...Just...stop!" I screamed, my eyes shut as tight as they could go.

He started to cut my carapace.

"Ahhhhh..STOP!" I gasped at him.

"No Raphy, the fun's just starting. But of course I need to get done before Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter get back." He told me as he cut me again.

He started to cut my face, I could feel the blood seeping down.

I was bleeding pretty bad.

I started to feel lightheaded.

"Please..Le...Leo" I begged him as blood dripped into my eye.

"Well, it has been about an hour. So I guess they will be coming back soon, so I need to finnish this" Leo said as he grabbed a needle.

"Don't worry this will hurt" He laughed as he stuck it in my vein.

As soon as it entered my bloodstream, I screamed.

The pain was to much, I started to see white light.

My body was shutting down on me and I couldn't do anything about it.

My own brother is killing me!.

I blacked out.

* * *

Please review, Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep them coming please =D

* * *

Leo watched his brother for a while before deciding to go topside for a bit.

He walked out of Donnie's lab and headed for the tunnels.

"Hey Leo, where are you going?"

Donnie called.

"I'm going topside, Raph was really getting to me" He told him.

"Did you and Raph get into a fight again?" He asked.

"Umm no, why would you ask that?" Leo asked him.

"It's just, whenever you leave Raph alone it's because you got into a fight" Donnie replied.

"No Donnie, I just need to get some air." Leo told him.

"Well ok then. See you back at the lair" Donnie said as he made his way back home.

"Whatever" Leo mumbled feeling strange for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming Please =)

Sorry for the short chapters lol They'll be longer =D

* * *

Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter made their way back to the lair.

Mikey was the first to go inside, he sat down and turned the Tv on.

Master Splinter went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Hey Donnie, wanna watch Tv with me? Please" Mikey asked.

Donnie sighed then said.

"Mikey I told you, Tv rots your brain. I don't want my brain rotted" He told him.

"Aww come on, Tv is good for you. Just the other day I learned that you should never jump into shark infested water" He said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" He asked him.

"Yeah, Hey have you seen Raphy? maybe he'll watch Tv with me" He said.

"He's probably in his room and he never watchs Tv with you Mikey" He told him.

"I would leave him alone if I were you, it seems like Leo was upset. Most likely they got into a fight" He said making his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Whatever.." Mikey said as he went back to watching Tv.

I was making a cup of coffee.

"My son, maybe you should take it easy tonight?. You have been working non-stop for days now"

"But Master-"

"No buts! I want you not to go to your lab tonight. You need rest"

"Alright Master, I'll rest" I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down.

"Donnie! the remote isn't working!" Mikey called from the living room.

He let out a sigh then said.

"Coming Mikey..." he made his way back to the living room to see what the problem was.

"Let me see it Mikey" Mikey handed him the remote.

"Oh, it just needs batteries. I'll go get them" Donnie said as he made his way to his lab.


	5. Donnie's Discovery

I thank you all so much for the reviews!

I'm not great at the doctor stuff, so I hope I did this chapter ok.

* * *

He walked into his lab, the lights were off.

He started to walk over to his desk, but he went back to turn the lights on.

He flipped the switch.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light.

The first things he saw was, the blood everywhere.

Bloody knifes were on his desk.

The smell of the blood was horrible.

But that's not what made him sick.

It was his brother, strapped down to the hospital table.

Blood covered him.

"Raph!" Donnie ran over to him, checking for a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Oh my gosh..Master Splinter Help!" He called as he ran around getting supplies.

Master Splinter came running into the room, along with Mikey.

"Raphy! wha.. what happened to him!" Mikey ran over to Raph and just stared at him.

"Is..is he alive" Mikey asked his voice cracking.

"Yes but he's barely breathing! I need you to hold this on his minor cuts" He said handing him some gauze.

"Ok Donnie" He said then pressed down on Raphs wounds.

"Master Splinter I need you to help me with the bigger wounds!" He told him as he started to press down on Raphs cut on his arm.

"We need it to stop bleeding! Mikey press harder!"

"Donnie, look at his side!"

Donnie looked at it, there was a huge gash in his side.

"Oh no! that's huge and it's bleeding bad. Master hold this here, while I go and deal with the wound on his side!"

He grabbed more gauze trying to make the bleeding stop.

"Donn...Donnie!" Mikey pointed at Raphs chest.

I looked, it was no longer rising and falling.

"No!" I breathed as I looked at Raph.


	6. Breath

Thank you all soooo much for the faves and reviews. If I could only hug you all I would!.

Here's the next chapter, again I'm not good with the doctor stuff lol

* * *

Donnie ran over to his brother.

He started doing CPR on him.

"Breath Raph...BREATH!" Doinne was almost in tears.

Mikey's trying so hard to hold his tears.

Doinne pushed down on Raphs chest one more time.

GASP.

"Raph, He's alive!" Mikey said tears sliding down his face.

"Guys were not through yet. Get that bleeding to stop!" I said as I pushed harder on his wound, making Raph wince in pain.

"There's so many cuts on him!" Mikey said tears falling non-stop now.

"I know Mikey..." I replied.

"What if he doesn't make it!" Mikey asked me.

"He will if I have anything to say about it!" I told him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer!


	7. Upset

Thank you all so much for the reviews! *I'm hugging you all!

Here's the next chapter

* * *

It was late when we finally finished dressing him.

Raph was covered in gauze.

"What happened to him?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Mikey, but whoever did this is gonna pay!" I told him.

"Maybe Hun got in here somehow?" Mikey suggested.

"No way, my security would have caught him." I told him.

"Then who! and where's Leo?" He asked me.

"I don't know Mikey, I just don't know" I said.

I watched Raph take painful breaths in and out.

He was alive that's all that mattered.

I walked over to check his pulse again.

It was there, faded. But there.

"Maybe Leo saw who did this?" Mikey said.

"No he would have stoped it. Whoever it was is gonna be in a world of hurt!" I told him.

I pulled up a chair and sat down, knowing this was gonna be a long night without any sleep.


	8. Leo's return

Thank you everyone for the reviews! it means sooo much! *Hugs you all*

Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as the others!

* * *

Leo was sitting on a roof thinking.

"Haha he'll never live from that! he'll be dead by morning" he laughed.

Then he twitched.

"Wha..what am I doing up here? wasn't I in the lair?" I thought as he rubbed his head and looked across the roof into the cold city.

I got up and started making my way off the roof, I landed on the ground next to the manhole.

I pulled the heavy lid off and started down the tunnel towards home, splashing through cold puddles of water.

I made it to the hidden door and pulled the leavers that were made to look like pipes.

I walked into the lair and looked around.

It was all quite.

"Maybe they went to bed?" I thought as my eyes darted around the room.

"I'll go check in Donnie's lab, he's always up" I crossed the room and made my way to Donnie's lab.

I entered the lab and saw Donnie.

"Hey Donnie-" then I noticed Raph laying on a table, gauze covered him.

"Raph! Oh my gosh! what happened?" I said as he ran to my broken brother.

"I don't know Leo" Donnie sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know! you said no one could ever break in without us knowing!" I said raising my voice and tightened my fists.

"I know, I don't understand how they could of" Donnie said hanging his head from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Donnie, it's not your fault" I told him feeling guilty I said that to him.

"Why don't you go to bed, I'll watch him. If anything happens I'll come and get you Ok?" I assured him.

"Well Ok Leo, if anything at all happens come and get me!" he said slowly making his way across the room.

"Yeah don't worry Donnie, he's in good hands" I watched Donnie go through the door.

Then I turned my attention back to Raph.

Raph's eyes started to open a little bit and he focused on me.

"Raph can you hear me?" I asked him getting up off of my chair and running over to him.

"Raph?" I asked feeling myself getting even more worried.

He stared at me, his eyes wide and in shock.

"What's wrong? are you feeling Ok, other then your cuts?" I asked him as I felt his forehead.

"Y..ya..." was Raphs answer as he tried to flick my hand away.

"Oh Raph you had me worried sick! who did this to you!" I asked him feeling anger growing, but I pushed it away.

"I..I don't remember" He told me closing his eyes again.

"Well when you do, let me know! I wont let whoever did this to you get away with it!" I promised him.

"Le..Leo" he looked at me again.

"Yeah Raph?" I looked into his amber eyes.

"I remember you"

"I'm glad I would hate it if you didn't remember me" I said laughing a little bit.

"no I remember you right before this happened" he said frowning.

"I was in the lair, but then I needed to get out so I went topside" I said feeling guilty.

"If only I would've stayed this wouldn't have happened!" I said hanging my head.

"oh...well ya didn't know Leo and I don't blame ya" he told me.

"Donnie said you almost died" I looked up at him again.

"I..I did?" he asked me his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, he said you stopped breathing" I almost wanted to just jump on him and hug him to make sure his heart is still beating.

"Oh..." he sounded a bit scared but it passed quickly.

"It scared him" I told him.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's ok Raph, it wasn't your fault. It was whoever did this to you whose fault it is!" I told him.

"Ya, guess ya right" Raph said then looked up to me.

Then Leo twitched.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it didn't work out...I couldn't think of more to add to it.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Leo stared at Raph for a minute before I said.

"Oh I hope you remember soon" I laughed.

"Le..Leo what's so funny!" Raph asked me, a confused look on his face.

"Oh you'll soon find out." I grinned at him then said.

"Until then I suggest getting some rest"

"K" He repiled then started closing his amber eyes.

"Night Raphy" I said then sat back down on my chair watching, waiting.

I picked up a knife and started twirling it.

"What are you doing?"

Donnie said from behind me.

"Nothing." I sat the knife down and turned to look at Donnie who had his arms crossed.

"Ok, did Raph wake up?" He asked me a bit annoyed.

"Does it look like it?" I snarled at him.

"Leo I think you need to sleep" He told me, his expression held worry.

"Nah Donnie, I'm just fine" I told him putting on my best smile.

"Leo, go get some rest!" He told me, pointing towards the doorway.

"Fine!" I said a little to loud then walked past him to my room.

"Soon, I will finnish what I started!" I laughed as I got in bed.

Then I twiched.

"wasn't I just with Raph?" I wondered getting a bit worried.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

I headed for Donnie's lab.

I got there, Donnie was with Raph.

"Leo, didn't I say go to bed!" Donnie glared at me.

"Clearly he needs rest" I thought to myself.

"Uh no, you didn't say nothing to me about going to sleep" I pointed out.

"Leo would you stop it, you haven't been acting yourself!" Donnie snaped at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I started to walk over to him.

"No Leo! .BED!" he yelled at me.

I decided to listen to him, as there's nothing worse then a mad and sleepless Donatello!.

"Ok, Donnie. Goodnight" I made my way back to my room.


	10. A week after

I'm soooo sorry for not updating!

Again I am soo sorry!

Thank you for waiting for me! *Hugs*

* * *

Chapter 10. A week after they found Raph.

"Look ya guys, I don't need ya followin me around everywhere!" Raph growled to Donnie and Mikey

"You're still not well yet" Donnie said guiding me towards the couch.

"Yeah Raph, you could die from tripping over a crack in the floor" Mikey said giggling.

"Would ya shut up! I ain't gonna die!" I yelled at him as I sat down on the couch.

"Donnie do ya have any head-ache medicine?" I asked him as I rubbed my head annoyed at the both of them.

"Yeah I'll get you some" Donnie frowned then walked to the kitchen.

He came back with water and the meds.

"Here drink all the water" He told me as he handed me the medicine.

"Alright doc!" I growled at him then drank down the meds.

I set the cup on the table, it made a loud clang.

"What are we watching tonight? it better not be some stupid monster movie!" I pointed more to Mikey then Donnie.

"And Where's Leo? He's been actin funny" I looked at Donnie who didn't answer me for a moment.

"I don't know, I think he's just worried about who attacked you" Donnie said as he found a movie to watch.

"Yeah well, I'm the one who got attacked and I ain't all weird!" I said annoyed and frustrated.

"He's just got a lot on his plate right now." Donnie said as he put the movie in.

"Like I don't!" I yelled, feeling my anger rising.

"Raph would you calm down!" Donnie looked at me, I saw how tried he looked.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon." He said then he sat down on the couch with me.

Just then Leo walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" He asked, a stupid smile on his face.

"Just a movie. Why have you been acting so weird lately?" I asked him.

"I didn't know I was" He said then sat down with the rest of us.

"Ya, it's like one minute you're Ok then the next it's like I don't even know you!" I told him, I felt myself getting sad. But I pushed down my emotions.

"I guess I'm just worried, what if whoever did this to you comes back? then what?" He asked me a worried look on his face.

"Then we take 'em out!" I told him as I smacked my hands together.

"Yeah, I just don't want any of you getting hurt!" he said then started to watch the movie.


	11. A dream

Ok, this chapter is a little longer I think Lol

I'm so sorry, I've been really busy with Christmas and my band class.

I haven't really had time to work on anything, I'm sorry : (

* * *

Raph's POV.

I was sitting on the couch watching a boring thing on Tv, I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms up over my head.

It was late but the time I didn't know, I knew I had to start going to bed so I got up off the couch and walked across the living room almost tripping on Mikey's skateboard as I made my way across the room.

Then I turned towards the stairs, I reached the stairs and stared up them. Every step I took I was becoming more and more tired, I almost fell a couple of times, I had to hang onto the railing to keep from falling.

Finally I made it to the top of the stairs and started down the long hallway towards my room where I could finally sleep.

I reached the door and opened it up, I stumbled across my room until I came to my bed, I climbed into my covers and yawned then laid down and fell asleep.  
...

Raph's dream...

I opened my eyes to Darkness, as far as I could see.

It was so dark I couldn't even see a foot in front of me, I waved my hand out trying to find a light switch in the dark.

I drew my hand back when I felt something gooey and sticky on the wall where my hand was at.

"Where am I?" my voice echoed through the darkness and bounced against things unseen in the darkness.

"Don't worry Raphy, I'm here" a voice echoed all around me, making me sick and dizzy.

I recognized that voice as soon as it spoke.

"Leo?, where are you?" I called, trying to locate him in the darkness that surrounded me.

I took a few steps only to almost trip over an unknown object that crunched under my foot.

"Keep trying Raphy, I'm around here somewhere" he laughed, it was horrible and creepy sounding.

"Leo this isn't funny!" I yelled my voice bouncing around in the dark.

"Oh this is hilarious!" He called back laughing again, I heard him moving but all I saw was red lights like fire flickering in the dark.

"Leo!, where are you!" I yelled getting mad at him, I blindingly started to walk towards the fire but stopped when the lights came on.

They blinded me, I shielded my eyes against the bright harsh light.

"Raphy, there you are my test subject" Leo said, I opened my eyes to see him standing right in front of me.

"Test subject? Leo what are you talkin about" I asked him, then glanced around the place.

It was a dungeon with chains on the walls, There were skeletons strapped to tables and bones littered the floor.

"I need to Finnish what I started" he walked closer to me with a creepy red fiery glint in his eyes, bones crunched under his feet with every step he took.

"Leo! what did ya start that's so important?" I asked him, not sure if I should back up or not. "I mean this is Leo, he wouldn't hurt me, or Would he?" I asked myself as I watched him approach me slowly step by step, his eyes glowing like a ember in a fire.

"Just some chemical I put in your bloodstream, the last time I tried to kill you and I'll try again and again, as many times as it takes to finally kill you!" he replied in a calm tone of voice and his hands folded behind his back.

I was in such shock when he said that "What, Leo tried to..to kill me?!" I asked myself, feeling anger and hurt start to overwhelm my mind, I took a deep breath and let it out to calm myself, but I was still in complete shock.

"You...you're the one who..who did that! you wouldn't!" I yelled my fists balled, I felt tears coming on but I pushed them back and I glared at Leo, I was about to charge him.

"Oh I would Raphy, I would do that to you!. But you wont remember any of this when you wake up" he told me laughing, once again coming closer to me with his arms outstretched and his eyes glowing brighter and brighter.

"One thing though.." he said as he came face to face with me, the fire in his eyes shocked me.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in place by the shock of what Leo said to me and how he's acting "How...Why would my own brother try to kill me!?" I kept asking myself over and over again.

Leo looked at me and smiled then touched my arm and said quietly in my ear..."Wake up".


	12. waking up

Ok again so sorry for not updating, I've been having A LOT going on in my life right now.

So again SO SO sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer, I made it to 1,157 words!. Hopefully the next one will be even longer.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for sticking around!*HUGS*

* * *

I opened my eyes to the darkness and screamed, my voice echoed around my small dark room. I had my fingers locked around the blankets, I was squeezing them so hard it hurt, but all that was going through my mind was the horror I just dreamed.

I heard footsteps and a light came flowing into my room, unmasking me,screaming my lungs out on my bed.

I looked up at the figure blackened against the bright light, the figure moved closer to me, it's footsteps echoing around the room as it hurried over to the light switch. Then it turned on the blazing bright light in my room, I looked up at the figure coming closer to me.

It was Donnie, his face was a mask of worry and dread, it looked like he had just woken up from a restless sleep.

He was followed by Mikey, Leo and Master Splinter their faces also sick with worry of why I was screaming.

I finally stopped screaming when my throat was raw and burning, I slowly looked up at Donnie and met his eyes again, "what do I tell him?" I asked myself.

"What's wrong Raph!" Donnie asked in a panicked tone of voice as he came closer to me, he rested his cold hand on my sweaty forehead. He checked my temperature then looked into my tired eyes.

"I..I had a dream" I rasped, my amber eyes wide with fright from the frighting scene I had seen only a few minutes ago.

"What could you dream about that would wake you up in a screaming fit?" Donnie asked me,his hand was still on my forehead. I shoved it away as soon as I realized his hand was still on me,he stepped back to listen to what I had to say.

"Yes my son, what is troubling your dreams?" Master Splinter asked me, he was frowning and looked horribly worried as he stood there, waiting for me to speak again.

"I don't remember. All I know is, it's about the person who tried to kill me!" I told them, I slowly looked up to watch their faces turn to horror and they stared at me for a few minutes.

"What do you remember my son?" Master Splinter pressed me for an answer as to what this all meant.

I looked up at him, then looked back down at my messy bed, the blankets were hanging off it and dangling to the floor. "I remember a dark room and.. and someone being there. I remember glowing red eyes and..and that's it?" I hoped maybe Sensei could help me with what I saw, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

I watched Master Splinter for a while before I looked to Leo for answers, since he seems to know everything. "It feels like I should know him! but for the life of me I can't remember!" I told him feeling hopeless,tired and mad at myself.

He looked at my face for a long time, thinking of what to say, then he replied.

"It could be anyone, maybe whoever did this to you will be revealed in your next dream?" he told me trying to make me feel better, but I didn't need him to make me feel better, I ain't no baby!.

"If no one can help then I'll just figure it out on my own then!" I thought to myself once I figured out no one could help me nor knew what to say to make sense of these odd dreams.

"Until then, try to sleep again. If you want I can stay in here with you" Leo asked me nicely, I could tell he was worried, but I didn't care. I don't need em or anybody else!.

"I ain't no baby Leo! no dream is gonna hurt me as long as I can help it!" I hissed up to him, my fists tightened around my blankets again, I gave Leo a glare.

"You're right Raph, you're not a baby I just thought you would like some company" He sighed as he started to slowly walk out of my room with his head hanging.

"Ya well, ya thought wrong! now I'm gonna go back to sleep." I yelled to him as he left my room then I turned to Mikey who was grinning at me and standing next to my bed staring at me.

"Night Raphy! Love you!" Mikey said with a grin, he started coming closer to give me a hug, but I waved him off.

"Night bone-head" I replied rolling my eyes as he left my room and went to his own for the night.

"Try to sleep my son, I shall send you good energy" Sensei told me then turned and slowly he walked out, his staff echoing against the stone floor of my room.

"Yeah you do that then" I mumbled to myself after Sensei had left.

"Raph do you need any sleeping pills? I hate to give you any, but you need sleep" Donnie said with worry caked on his face, he watched my every move making sure I wasn't sick or something.

"Nah Donnie, I'm fine I'll sleep just fine." I reassured him, feeling a small smile grow on my face, I quickly said.

"Now goodnight Donnie" I waved him away, making sure he didn't see that smile that was on my face a mere second ago.

He sighed in defeat and turned to walk out, but stopped and looked back at me.

"Night Raph, but if you think I'm letting this drop. I'm not" he said then went back to his own room.

"Ya still here" I called when I spotted Leo outside my door, he stared at me with his brown eyes.

Something about the way he looked at me, it made me feel weird, like I've seen that odd gaze somewhere other then now.

"Would ya stop starin at me and go to bed! everyone else is!" I yelled at him, I felt like throwing my pillow at him but what good would it do?.

"Yeah Raph alright, night bro. Try to get some rest" he smiled, still watching my every move.

"That's what I'm tryin to do, but some people wont leave!" I hissed at him and then I turned over on my side and stared at the wall.

"Alright I get it, I'm going" he laughed then he closed my door and walked away, his feet echoing down the long hall.

"Ok lets try this again, I'm going to sleep this time!" I told myself sternly as I fluffed my pillow and put my head down.

I pulled up the blankets up from the floor and slowly gave in to the calling darkness.


End file.
